This invention relates to a form of support or sling for elevating the scrotum, so that further medical instrumentation may be arranged in proximity therebelow, and have clearance for performance of other medical testing, or treatment, particularly with respect to the investigation of any infection that may have developed in the vicinity of the prostate.
As in known in the art, various types of instrumentation have been developed for treatment of lower urinary infections, diseases, and even malignancies, and these instrumentations require clear access to the area generally demarcated by the perineum, at the vicinity between the lower genital area, behind the scrotum, and the location of the anus. Such instrumentation is very delicate of a structure, must be precisely located, since specifically this type of instrumentation is used for both locating the exact positioning, and size, of the prostate, and in addition, is applied for taking biopsies at various locations therein, to provide for their testing, screening, and analysis, for malignancy, or not, and in the event that evidence of carcinogenic presence is detected, treatment, such as by seed radiation, may be employed through the usage of a biopsy type of needle or implanting instrument that precisely locates the insertion of the radiation seed at an exactly determined location. During such procedure, though, it is necessary that the area be completed cleared, so that such equipment can be delicately applied, to achieve its intended results.
Obviously, in the medical field, there are a variety of slings, tie means, or the like, that may be used to hold a body organ displaced so that access may be attained to a specific region for medical treatment or surgery.